


Seeds Of Doubt ~ Semillas De Duda

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Bishop Losa X Reader, F/M, Mayans Imagine, Mayans MC - Freeform, mayans fx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Late night kitchen conversation about age gap.Warnings: Fluff alert, unedited, first Bishop attempt





	Seeds Of Doubt ~ Semillas De Duda

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First attempt writing for my new love Bishop and using a prompt list for inspiration.

The clock read 01:30 AM as you stirred awake, reaching out to the opposite side of the bed you expected to find the warmth of your boyfriend; instead, you were shocked away by the cold sheets. Rubbing your eyes in an effort to adjust your vision you noticed his phone plugged in and set on the bedside table leading you to know he was home somewhere. Grabbing the robe off the edge of the headboard you wrapped yourself in it and headed to search for him, opening the door you noticed the soft glow of light illuminating from the kitchen.   
You padded down the hall towards him, knowing something must be bothering him. You’d been living together for almost three months and there wasn’t a time that you could remember he didn’t take you up when he came home late. Even if it was just to let you know he was there. Rounding the corner to the kitchen you found him sitting at the kitchen island with his kutte hanging on the back of the chair and an open beer sitting on the counter in front of him.   
“I didn’t hear you come in.” You said approaching him.   
Bishop looked up as you approached. “Sorry, you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”  
You stopped to kiss him before going to the stove to turn on the tea kettle.  
“It’s late, querida. You should go back to sleep, I’ll be there soon.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t work till late tomorrow I can stay up with you.” You replied leaning against the counter facing him.   
He smiled back at you, the look not quite reaching his eyes.   
“Rough day?” You asked laying your hands over the top of his.   
“Long day.” He replied.  
“Wanna talk about it?” You asked.  
This time his smile reached his eyes when he looked up at you. “Not much to talk about. It was mostly just yard stuff.”  
You searched his expression, the worry lines on his face prominent his face. Something was bothering him it. “Obispo, what is it?”   
He took his hands from underneath yours, running both of them roughly over his face, his heavy sigh concerning you.   
The tea kettle blew behind you signaling the boiling water.   
“Saved by the bell.” He smirked.  
You glowered at him, “You’re not getting off that easy.”   
Quickly you turned your attention back to the kettle flipping the lid and pulling a cup from the cupboard, it was like second nature to you moving around Bishop’s kitchen. From the day he asked you to move in it felt like home; the two of you fit like two pieces of a puzzle. The sound of the stool scooting across the floor drew your focus back to the man behind you, turning you could see the empty beer in his hand.  
“I’ll grab it.” You said opening the fridge.  
“Gracias.” He replied as you set the fresh beer in front of him.  
Grabbing your teacup, you sat in the stool next to him, Bishop turned to face you as settled in.   
“Come on, spill it Mr. Losa; What’s got you troubled?”  
He let out a heavy sigh searching your eyes as he began to speak. “Do you ever worry about how other people see this?” He asked motioning between you.  
Your eyebrows squished together as you thought, taken aback by his question. “Um, no; not really.” You answered with certainty. “Does it bother you?”   
He shrugged his shoulders, “I had concerns when this first started, I mean my prospect is older than you are.”  
You laughed, “Your prospect is who introduced us.”   
He smirked at you, “that he did.”   
Reaching out you grabbed ahold of his hand that sat on his leg; “Where is this coming from? Did something happen, someone say something?” You questioned.   
“Not intentionally.” He stated making eye contact with you; his brown eyes searching your own. “Some of the guys were going out to Vicki’s after templo and I told them I wasn’t going, that I was going home to you. It was nothing really, Gilly joked about me being a Grandpa and it being past my bedtime. That’s when Angel countered with it wasn’t past my bedtime, but I needed to get home to tuck you since I was old enough to be your dad.”   
You rolled your eyes. “One these days Angels rude jokes are going to get him socked right in the jaw.” You tighten your grip on Bishop’s hand. “Is this what’s been bothering you? Why didn’t you say something?”  
“I thought I could shake it and I didn’t want to hurt or upset you.”   
You slid off the stool to stand in front of him and slid your hands around the back of his neck. “You can tell me anything, hand to hurt me when the statement starts with that jack wagons name.” You smiled.  
He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.  
“Can I ask you something?” You said softly,  
Bishop pulled back to look at you, “Anything.”   
“Would you rather go to Vicki’s?”  
“No, you’re the one I want to come home to.” He replied without hesitation.  
“Then who cares about what they think? I feel in love with you, not them.”  
“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” He smiled.  
“I think that’s my line.” You replied before kissing him.  
He held you for a moment as you laid your head on his shoulder, your sleepiness coming back as your worry washed away. You kiss the crook of his neck before standing up, tea and beer completely forgotten.  
“Come on,” You said grabbing his hand. “It’s past my bedtime.” You smirked, “And I can’t sleep without my secret teddy bear.”   
He smiled accepting the joke, he climbed off the stool letting you lead him out of the kitchen. Flipping the light off as you walked down the hall.  
“Can I put Angel in his place the next I’m at the yard?” You asked.  
Bishop laughed. “I don’t care what you do to him.” He softly smacked your ass you entered the bedroom. “Now up to bed.”   
You turned to wink at him as you climbed into bed. “Awful bossy, papí.”  
“Damn straight, mí amor.” He replied with an eye-crinkling smile.


End file.
